The Demon's Sister
by Kid and Soul's Girls
Summary: Written for Susieyl. Short, angsty one-shot about Sebastian's sister and the Undertaker. Rated T for a bit of some language.


"What an unusual place..."

From the outside of course, the building was recognizable to many people in London as the place of a madman. The sign above the door read UNDERTAKER in bold letters, and the black-haired girl couldn't help but to frown at it. The area stank of reapers...

Entering hesitantly, the inside did not disappoint. Skeletons and bottles and cauldrons and coffins enveloped her, and she flinched at the large container of salt on the front table. 'How unpleasant...' she thought to herself. 'I suppose the assumptions were all correct-indeed a madman does live here.'

The resident wasn't really of interest to her, though; it was the people who employed him that we're the reason she'd even bothered to come in the first place. Adjusting her gloves, she inhaled slowly before acknowledging that her brother was indeed present-with his contractee. 'Humans are so... Interesting...'

As if on cue, three forms emerged from the back room. The first was a boy of maybe thirteen who wore an eyepatch over his right eye. This she assumed was the infamous Ciel Phantomhive, and concluded that her brother's tasted were, as always, top notch.

Behind the boy was HIM-currently under the name of Sebastian Michaelis. Names were, of course, only for the sake of human interaction, and were otherwise quite pointless. To say he hadn't changed since the last time they'd spoken was unnecessary, since demons never aged.

The final figure had to be the man known as the Undertaker. If she'd been human, her blood would have run cold. 'No... You can't be serious.' Her mouth almost twitched in a grimace. 'I guess he retired and gained a hobby...' Once before, she'd come into contact with this person. He was, for lack of stylized titles, the Greatest Reaper to have ever existed. Robin Hood and Marie Antoinette had both faced his judgement, and that was more than enough to make even a powerful demon like herself uncomfortable. However, that wasn't the problem...

Thankfully, a voice distracted her. "Who is this?"

Her indifferent gaze drifted to the boy.

"I apologize, Young Master Phantomhive." Quickly she bowed, as she'd learned was respectful for nobility. "I only seek to speak a moment with my brother. My name is Samantha Michaelis. I do not wish you any harm."

One blue eye blinked and narrowed before Ciel spoke again. "I don't recall him ever mentioning a sister."

A proud smile graced her features. "Of course not. No one ever mentions siblings-where we're from, such things are unnecessary."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord." The red stare of the Phantomhive 'butler' turned to her. "Speak, Samantha." The name she'd come up with on the spot came out like venom on his tongue.

Sneering back, she replied, "I can't only want to check on my big brother?" Crossing the gap between them, she bent to stare into the face of the human her brother claimed. "I am not shocked with your choice of employer... You always did have highly developed tastes."

For the first time, Sebastian smiled; it was far from friendly, but it was still a smile. "Indeed."

Ciel's lips turned in a frown. "I'm afraid we must be going now."

A soft sigh left Sebastian's  
mouth before he bowed and led the boy outside. The air in the room remained as heavy as ever, and quickly Samantha turned to leave as well, eager to escape the room of death.

This was possibly one reason she preferred the human world to the underworld-she disliked death. To be a demon and believe as she did was shunned and considered a high-offense. She was thought of as useless... However, her date was one she couldn't escape. There was nothing to be done except to consume souls when she needed...

Just before her boots crossed the threshold to freedom, giggles reached her ears. "Is there no business you have with me, my dear? To come to my little abode to speak with that demon brother of yours and not respect the owner who made it possible-it's highly disrespectful, wouldn't you say?"

The breath that moved past her teeth came as a low hiss of frustration-she'd prayed it wouldn't come to this. Of course, since demons were the enemy of God, she should have expected that the circumstances couldn't be helped.

"Only under human terms, dear Undertaker." Her head turned to the right far enough to glance back over her shoulder.

"Come now, there's no reason to be so bitter. Sit, have a biscuit! I have no reason to be unkind to anyone who ever assisted me."

Gnashing her teeth together, Samantha forced herself to accept the request. Oh, of course there was the most recent reason for the hatred of herself in the underworld... She'd helped a reaper instead of taking a soul. She'd put someone else before herself on her own account.

The exact reason for this was unclear, even to her; Reapers were the sworn enemy of demons, right behind those damn angels. Maybe there was some physical attraction she had to him, because at the time they'd crossed paths, the situation had been very different...

The hour of silence that followed have her the first bout of uneasiness she could remember in three hundred years. Her eyes were trained on her black heels, and she refused to speak first. She refrained from touching the biscuits he'd offered under the knowledge that if human food was disgusting, food meant for a dog couldn't be much better. What surprised her though, was that instead of the normal giggles, the silver-haired reaper made no sound. Did she dare look up? No, not once. Fear was the reason-she remained afraid to face him.

"You were a magnificent human. I would have very much liked to reap your soul."

Swallowing, she raised her head. There was no choice but to answer him now, but as she met green eyes that peered out from under those bangs, words evaded her.

"I find it quite strange that someone so attached to God could become what you are... I'm afraid I don't understand, really." His tone was level and serious, and it sent shudders down her spine.

"You left. That's it. I lost faith. And I didn't want you to have my soul. I was angry... But three hundred years has changed those thoughts." A bitter smile followed the truth. "I would much rather have just died... But I wanted so badly to make you see what you did. I regret that decision more than I can tell you. It's a miserable existence, let me tell you. I'd rather not kill and take souls myself..." She laughed sourly. "That wasn't a factor at the time, though."

"It wasn't my fault, you know."

"I do know. I knew then. But I was heartbroken. I still am. Three hundred years have allowed me to cope. I'm grateful to Sebastian for all he's done for me, but I hate him for ever allowing me to make that choice."

There was a brief pause before he stood, leaning across the table between them on one hand and pressing his lips to hers for a moment. Her eyes closed and she inhaled slowly, allowing the contact. It might be the last she ever got.

"I regret it you know. But it wasn't a commitment I could make."

Suddenly, everything fell into place in her mind. She knew what she had to do. Everyone always claimed demons had no souls... But that wasn't true. A fragment of a soul existed within them... Otherwise they couldn't be killed.

"No... But I'm going to fix my mistake now. I won't kill more people. I want to be free... I don't care where I end up. It has to stop."

He stared at her, face grim with understanding.

"I love you." The first true smile in her existence as a demon crossed her face. "I always did. Now, I have to ask this one final thing of you. I want to die."


End file.
